Pasión desenfrenada
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: No era un día como cualquier otro, pero...Se encontró con sus amigas y ,quizás con un poco de suerte, hasta podría obtener un bono extra. Zutara. (adaptación)


Mientras Katara se dirigia a la ultima mesa del establecimiento, donde la esperaban sus amigas, un movimiento, seguido de ruidos de cubiertos procedentes de la barra, llamo su atención.

Se trataba de un guardia civil que estaba terminando su cena.

Este, presintiendo que le estaban observando, desvio la atencion del plato y la miro directamente a los ojos para después recorrerla entera con su curiosa y dorada mirada; bajo su escudrinamiento, se sintio desnuda, como si no llevara puesto encima una camisa blanca y unos _shorts _vaqueros.

También se sintio gratamente sorprendida al verle de frente, pues no habia supuesto que el dueño de aquellas

espaldas anchas, cintura estrecha y brazos corpulentos, enfundados en aquel sexy uniforme, pudieran albergar un rostro tan bello y masculino.

Sobre todo con aquella cicatriz de una grave quemadura que le surcaba una parte del rostro.

Algo azorada al verse escaneada por su penetrante mirada y con las mejillas algo ruborizadas al sentirse el centro de atencion, le sonrio timidamente antes de apartar la mirada.

Continuo su marcha hacia la mesa de al lado, que era donde la estaban esperando sus colegas, siendo consciente de que el apuesto agente de la ley, no le quitaba el ojo de encima en ningun momento.

Cuando terminaron la cena, sus amigas se marcharon, ya que habian quedado con sus respectivas parejas para celebrar el dia de San Valentin.

Como ella no tenia pareja, se tomo tranquilamente una infusion. Luego se dirigio a la barra a pagar y

se puso al lado del guardia civil, que estaba en esos momentos tomandose un cafe.

—.Sabes? Podria detenerte por venta ambulante —comento con sorna el hombre que estaba sentado tranquilamente, tan cerca de ella.

—.Ah, si? —pregunto ella juguetona, siguiendole el juego; se notaba por su tono de voz que no hablaba en serio y le estaba tomando el pelo—. .Le interesa algo de lo que tengo?

Aunque se suponia que se estaba refiriendo a las baratijas que habia en la caja de madera, el la miro de arriba abajo, evaluándola, como si ella se hubiera referido a otra cosa; ahora era él el que le seguia el juego a ella.

—Puede... —su voz profunda se clavo en ella, provocando que se estremeciera—. Pero me pregunto... .esta acaso intentando sobornarme para que no la detenga, señorita? —La miro directamente a los ojos, con su dorada mirada, perdiendose en los azules de ella.

—.Yo? Con lo buena que soy, señor agente, .como puede creerme capaz de algo asi? —Sabia que estaba flirteando con él y, en cierto modo, no le importaba, y al mismo tiempo, le gustaba.

Hacia muchisimo tiempo que no hacia algo asi, y encima estaba disfrutando mucho al hacerlo. Ante su mirada, abrio la caja y se la puso delante, para ver que hacia ahora el ante tal reto.

—.Todo lo que tienes son complementos para mujeres?

—Ella afirmo con la cabeza—. En ese caso, no me interesan, no tengo a quien regalarselo.

_Bién _penso Jane, _via libre entonces_, cavilo. Sonrio mas para si misma y le dijo para su propia sorpresa:

—Creo, señor agente, que he de ser sincera con usted y confesarle que le he mentido —El sonrio en respuesta, pero no dijo nada—. No he sido una niña buena. —Tras unos breves aleteos de pestañas, se acerco mas a el, olvidandose de la caja de madera, de su contenido y de incluso del lugar publico en el que se encontraban; uno que estaba ahora mismo vacio y sin nadie presente—. Realmente he intentado comprarlo con estas baratijas, aunque veo que de poco ha servido —confeso, señalando la caja—. Creo que deberias detenerme en consecuencia, por cometer tantas infracciones —susurro con sensualidad, extendiendo los brazos y ofreciendoselos para que le esposara las muñecas.

—Para ello, antes tendria que cachearla —dijo el en respuesta, recorriendo con su ardiente mirada los brazos expuestos de ella, tentando en hacer justamente lo que la mujer le pedia.

Katara le sonrio de nuevo y, animada por la trayectoria que estaba tomando la conversacion, bajo los brazos, apoyo las palmas de las manos sobre la barra, se echo ligeramente hacia adelante y separo las piernas.

—En ese caso, proceda, señor agente... —lo animo con coqueteria. Se sentia lujuriosa, desenfrenada, con ganas de ver hasta donde les llevaria aquel peligroso juego; solo esperaba no acabar quemandose.

El desconocido echo suavemente para atras el taburete y, tras cerciorarse de que no habia nadie en el lugar presenciando el juego de seduccion al que estaban jugando los dos, se puso detras de ella.

Katara ahogo un gemido cuando noto lo excitado que él estaba y cuando comenzo a palpar su cuerpo con maestria, creyo que se derretiria. Instantes despues, él se inclino mas hacia su curvada espalda, apoyo su menton en su delicado hombro izquierdo y le susurro muy cerca del oido:

—Lastima que no este de servicio y no pueda llevarmela detenida... —fingio sentir pena—. Aunque para ti, supongo que eso es bueno, .no?

—No sabria decirle, señor agente —ronroneo, rozando adrede su mejilla con la de el, notandola algo rasposa por la incipiente barba que comenzaba a asomar, oscureciendosela—. Me habia hecho a la idea de que saldria de aqui con usted... —confeso descaradamente, sin medir el peso de sus palabras.

Él se separo de ella sin decir nada y, por un momento, Katara creyo que lo habia estropeado todo con su atrevido comentario, pero cuando él la sujeto por los hombros y la obligo a darse la vuelta para luego agarrarla por la cintura y estrecharla contra su cuerpo antes de apoderarse de sus labios, supo que no habia sido asi y que habia conseguido su objetivo: seducirlo.

Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, varios intensos minutos despues, y llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, él le susurro:

—.Hay algun hotel cerca...? —su voz sonaba ronca por la excitacion. Era nuevo en el pueblo, recien destinado alli, donde vivia su hermano pequeno desde hacia un par de años, y todavia no conocia muy bien la zona.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Podriamos irnos a mi piso, pero lo comparto con mi hermana mayor y precisamente esta noche, tiene invitados...—confeso con voz lastimera, ahora con la respiracion un poco mas controlada, pero todavia algo jadeante.

—.Donde podriamos entonces...? —pregunto con un brillo resplandeciente en su mirada ambarina, sin terminar

de hacer la pregunta.

—.En la tuya? —inquirio ella, esperanzada.

—No creo que sea buena idea —respondio el, negando con la cabeza, pero sin dar ninguna explicacion al respecto.

Katara encogio los hombros fingiendo derrota y se giro dispuesta a tomar sus cosas y marcharse, pero él la agarro de la muneca izquierda y la detuvo.

—Esta bien, vayamos, pues, a mi piso —dijo resignado.

Llamo a la camarera y pago la cuenta de ambos servicios.

Cogidos de la cintura, salieron a los aparcamientos, se montaron en el coche oficial de la guardia civil y se pusieron en marcha. Mientras el coche se deslizaba por el asfalto, Katara, ahora mas calmada y, por lo tanto mas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se replanteo las cosas, no sabiendo con certeza si haria bien yendose con un desconocido para darse un revolcon con él.

Ella, a sus veinticinco anos, no era de esas mujeres que se lanzaban a los brazos del primer hombre que le decia _que ojos mas bonitos tienes_, ni tampoco se tiraba a cualquiera en la primera cita. Y eso que lo de esa noche, no era ni siquiera una cita realmente! .

¿Que demonios estaba haciendo entonces?

_Que estaria pensando el de ella, que era una cualquiera?_ Con un movimiento apenas perceptible de su embotada cabeza, Katara desterro esos pensamientos para que dejaran de atormentarla; habia llegado la hora de romper su autoimpuesto celibato y olvidarse de todo.

Pronto llegaron al cuartel, aparcaron el vehiculo y se bajaron del mismo. Ingresaron en uno de los edificios y, una vez dentro del ascensor, el hombre se lanzo nuevamente a devorarle la boca, con un hambre contenida y ahora desatada.

Una vez mas, ella se dejo hacer, devolviendole el beso y quemandose de nuevo con su abrasador fuego.

El pitido que avisaba que en breve las puertas se abririan, rompio la magia. El hombre, del que ni siquiera conocia su nombre,se separo de ella, dejandola con una desagradable sensacion de vacio.

Katara aprovecho su lejania para mirarse fugazmente en el espejo. Se quedo sorprendida, y algo maravillada, al encontrarse con que el mismo le devolvia la imagen de una sonrojada mujer, con la coleta desarreglada, las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios deliciosamente hinchados.

Sonrio a la imagen antes de salir del ascensor, tras su futuro amante.

Este se detuvo delante de una de las dos puertas que habia en aquella planta y le dijo que esperase un momento fuera.

Aquello la dejo extranada, pero no dijo nada al respecto y obedecio. Lo vio entrar en el piso, despues de abrir la puerta, y desaparecer tras esta, sin cerrarla del todo tras de si.

Curiosa, Katara se acerco a ella y miro por la rendija: Lo vio acercarse a un sofa blanco donde habia otro hombre tumbado, y por la cara que gastaba cuando se vio sorprendido por el recien llegado, dedujo que estaba sobando.

—!Hey, Zuko! —exclamo con voz sonolienta—. .Que hora es? —pregunto mientras se desperezaba y bostezaba de manera descarada.

—Son mas de las doce de la madrugada —le respondio mientras se ponia a recoger cosas por ahi—. Anda, ayudame a recoger las cosas de Ursa, que tengo visita y no quiero que las vea...

Katara fruncio el ceño tras aquella confesion, extrañada de su comportamiento tan raro, y preguntandose ¿quien era ese o esa tal Ursa?.

—.Visita? —pregunto el otro con incredulidad mientras le ayudaba a recoger cosas que habia por el suelo y por encima de los muebles. Katara, desde su posicion, no lograba ver de que se trataban—. .Has traido una mujer a casa? —Katara no oyo lo que el otro le decia, supuso que simplemente habria asentido con la cabeza—. !Ya era hora que olvidaras a tu esposa y activaras de nuevo tu sexualidad dormida! —exclamo con sinceridad, haciendo que Katara se quedara estatica, sin saber como reaccionar ante tal comentario.

Dudaba que estuviera casado o con pareja, porque en ese caso, estaria ahora mismo celebrando el dia de

todos los enamorados con esa persona y no con ella, .no?

—Shhh —le recrimino el otro—. Baja la voz, Tío Iroh, esta ahi fuera, en la puerta, y puede oirte —le regaño.

—Zuko, las fotos, no te olvides de ellas —dijo ese tal Iroh.

—.Que tal te ha ido con Ursa?

—Bien, algo cansado. —Un nuevo bostezo—. Ya sabes que sabe como consumirle a cualquiera todas sus fuerzas, pero bien al fin y al cabo —respondio con cansancio.

—Gracias por todo, Tío —le dijo Zuko.

—No hay de que —le respondio este.

Luego se oyeron pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta. Katara se alejo y se apoyo en la pared que se encontraba justo enfrente.

—Perdona la tardanza —se excuso Zuko nada mas asomarse por la puerta, seguido de Iroh, un hombre mayor con melena larga y canosa, de mirada amable y cautelosa-conocedora del mundo-menudo y delgado —. He tenido que atender a mi Tío Iroh, que se va ya.

—Encantado de conocerte... —dijo el aludido, extendiendo una de sus manos, esperando a que ella dijera su nombre y se la estrechara.

—Katara —le respondio ella, aceptando la mano que le ofrecia.

Tras la escueta presentacion, Sam se marcho.

Y una vez solos, un incomodo silencio se apropio de ambos, que se miraban ahora con timidez. Zuko lo rompio haciendose a un lado e invitandola a pasar.

Katara, algo azorada con aquella extraña situacion tan comprometedora, lo siguio en silencio mientras

la cabeza se le llenaba de preguntas, pero cuando lo vio de espaldas a ella, sacando un par de copas de uno de los armarios de la cocina americana que habia nada mas entrar al salon, con aquel uniforme que tan bien le quedaba, ciñendose en su prieto y hermoso trasero, su mente quedo en blanco y el deseo, apenas

apaciguado, volvio a resurgir.

—.Vino? —le ofrecio tras sacar una botella sin abrir del frigorifico—. .O prefieres quizas otra cosa?

—Si a las dos preguntas —respondio ella juguetona, logrando que el esbozara una sonrisa ladeada.

—Buena respuesta, veo que los dos coincidimos en lo mismo entonces... —le aclaro el mientras llenaba ambas copas con aquel liquido rojizo. Le ofrecio una y, apoyandose en el borde de la encimera, comenzo a beberse la suya, sin quitarle a Katara el ojo de encima.

Ella, de unico trago, se termino su copa para luego tomarlo a el del cuello antes de robarle un apasionado beso...

Cuando ambos se vinieron a dar cuenta, estaban encima de la cama.

Se separaron al rato, y el se levanto para guardar su arma, la porra y las esposas, dentro de una caja fuerte.

—No guardes las esposas, por favor —le suplico Katara desde la cama—. Siempre he tenido la fantasia de hacerlo estando esposada.

—.No te da miedo pedirle algo asi a un desconocido? —se notaba en la voz que, aunque la estaba regañando por su osadia, hablaba medio en broma—. Podrias estar ante un loco demente que se dedica a seducir jovencitas para despues de gozar de sus cuerpos, asesinarlas o algo por el estilo...

—Confio en ti —fue su escueta respuesta ante su pulla.

—No deberias...

—Eres un agente de la ley, se que no me haras daño adrede...

—Que sea un guardia civil no te garantiza que no pueda estar desequilibrado...

—No creo que te arriesgaras haciendo algo asi, nos han visto ingresar juntos en tu apartamento —dijo recordando a las pocas personas con las que se tropezaron. El la miro ceñudo.

—Igualmente, no deberias de ser tan confiada —continuo recriminandole el.

—Espera —dijo ella tras razonar un poco—. .Acaso crees que me voy con cualquiera a su piso y le pido que me inmovilice?

—Lo miro incredula antes de anadir—: !Claro! No me conoces de nada y me crees capaz de eso, pues solamente sabes que soy una mujer necesitada que a la minima que prestaste interes en mi, me lance a tus brazos. —El no dijo nada al respecto, pero ahora tenia los labios firmemente apretados en un mohin serio—. .Sabes? Creo que esto ha sido un error... —comenzo a decirle mientras hacia el amago de incorporarse, pero el la detuvo,

sujetandola del brazo.

—Solo me preocupo por ti, no pienso nada malo sobre tu persona —le dijo con seriedad—. Tu tambien podrias tener una mala impresion de mi, viendo como estoy actuando y siendo ademas lo que soy y a lo que me dedico —confeso—. Pero ambos somos adultos y hemos decidido entregarnos el uno al otro sin reparos, sin explicaciones, sin censurarnos ni nada por el estilo —admitio, retomando con su mano libre las caricias en su castaña cabellera, que tan hipnotizado le tenia.

—Un año —susurro ella, evitando mirarlo a los ojos—. Ese es el tiempo exacto que hace que no me acuesto con un hombre.

—No tienes por que excusarte ni darme explicaciones...

—Lo se, pero es que quiero dejar bien claro que no voy por ahi tirandome a cualquiera. —Suspiro mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama y se sentaba a su lado—. Mi ex me hizo tanto daño al negarse rotundamente a formalizar nuestro noviazgo tras cinco años de relacion, negandose a contraer matrimonio conmigo y formar juntos una familia, que desde entonces no he querido saber nada del sexo opuesto, hasta hoy...

Zuko paso su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros y la estrecho, acercandola mas hacia el. Le dio un ligero beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y decidio ser sincero con ella tambien:

—Yo tambien hace mas de un año que no he tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer, desde que enviude hace ya casi quince meses —su voz bajo un par de tonos y sono compungida.

—Lo siento tanto... —Zuko no la dejo terminar, se abalanzo sobre ella y la silencio con un beso salvaje que les robo a los dos el sentido.

Unos cuarenta minutos despues, Katara exclamo con la voz agitada:

—!Oh, Dios! !Ha sido maravilloso!

—Ni que lo digas... —afirmo Zuko, besando sus labios una vez mas. Cuando dejo de beber de ellos, anadio—: Esto tenemos que repetirlo...

La miro a los ojos, sin saber que diria ella al respecto.

Una cosa era quedar para desfogarse y luego "si te he visto, no me acuerdo", pero otra bien distinta seria repetir.

Eso bien se podria considerar una relacion. De que tipo, no lo sabia, todavia era pronto para saberlo. Pero lo que si tenia claro, era que si la volvia a tener entre sus brazos, acabaria encaprichado de ella. Eso lo llevo a pensar que, o bien aceptaba tener algo entre los dos o en ese momento se acaba lo que fuera que se habia formado entre ellos; Katara tenia la ultima palabra.

Katara lo miro incredula.

No sabia que responderle.

No habia pensado en eso. En verdad, no habia pensado en nada.

Se habia dejado arrastrar por las ganas de echar un polvo con ese hombreton que tan caliente la ponia, que no se habia parado a pensar en el despues.

Tenia que reconocer que lo que habia visto de el, le gustaba y mucho. Pero no estaba segura de nada...¿Y si se acababa enamorando de el y luego la abandonaba cuando se hartase porque solo ansiaba de ella su cuerpo?

Ella no queria ser la amante de nadie, queria una relacion con futuro. No esperaba que Zuko aceptara asi, sin mas, algo serio con ella, pero si queria saber si el estaria de acuerdo y dispuesto al menos a intentarlo.

—Zuko... Yo... —lo noto ponerse tenso. Su mandibula la tenia ahora cerrada con fuerza—. La verdad es que me gustaria repetirlo y mas de una vez...

—Pero... —dijo el sentandose a su lado.

—No quisiera que me tomaras por lo que no soy —susurro.

Tenia la mirada baja, pues no tenia el valor de afrontar la suya—.Lo que he hecho hoy ha sido algo excepcional, no voy por ahi acostandome con el primero que me encuentro.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario —puntualizo el, que ya se estaba incorporando.

—Lo se. Pero queria dejarlo claro. Al igual que quiero que sepas que yo soy mas de relaciones serias.

Ahora si que levanto la mirada para ver la reaccion de el.

—Yo tambien. Aunque confieso que ahora mismo no se si estoy preparado para comenzar con una.

—Entonces, no hay nada mas que decir —dijo, resignada, con una mirada triste reflejada en sus ojos.

Zuko estaba serio, era obvio que ella no queria tener de vez en cuando con el un revolcon. Queria algo mas y, aunque era eso lo que el queria, estaba preocupado, porque no sabia si ella aceptaria el lazo que habia entre el y Ursa.

Katara, por su parte, se habia incorporado en la cama y estaba comenzando a vestirse.

Ahora que las llamas de la pasion se habian extinguido y la realidad se abria paso en su ya despejada mente, se sentia mal.

No era que se arrepintiera, pero si que estaba algo decepcionada. Creyo por un momento que el aceptaria sin preambulos quedar de nuevo para intentar algo juntos, pero, por lo visto, estaba equivocada.

—Espero que no te importe regresar a tu casa en taxi, no puedo abandonar el piso... No ahora que mi Tío no esta.

Aunque Katara sentia una tremenda curiosidad por saber por que razon no podia hacerlo y que era lo que le estaba ocultando, no dijo nada. Simplemente asintio con la cabeza mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—Katara... —la llamo desde el vano de la puerta.

—.Si? —pregunto ella tras tragar saliva. Ese hombre le robaba la respiracion con tan solo su presencia.

—Antes te dije que no sabia si estaba listo para una relacion seria, pero no dije que no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y probar a ver...

Ella lo miro perpleja, sin saber que decir.

Por un lado, le consolaba saber que el estaba tan interesado en ella, que incluso se esforzaria en intentarlo. Pero, por otro lado, no estaba tranquila con la situacion. Apenas lo conocia y no sabia que entendia el por "relacion seria".

Quizas para el una relacion asi consistia en ser los dos fieles el uno al otro y punto, sin llegar a mas. En cambio, ella queria estabilidad, un futuro, una boda, hijos..., todo lo que su ex nunca quiso.

—Zuko, realmente que es lo que quieres de mi?

—Conocerte mas a fondo, volver a probar tu nectar, sentir de nuevo tu pasion, verte sonreir... Lo quiero todo de ti —confeso al fin.

—.Y si te dijera que yo busco lo mismo en ti y que si lo que encuentro me gusta mucho, querre mas? —El la miro con el ceño fruncido mientras asimilaba sus palabras—. No digo que sea algo cercano, pero si todo marcha bien, me hare ilusiones y querre dar un paso mas. Querre ser una mujer casada y tener niños —antes de que el dijera algo, aclaro—: No quiero que pienses que te obligo a comprometerte a todo esto si aceptas, solo quiero que sepas como soy, que es lo que espero de la vida, de una relacion. .No decias que querias conocerme? Asi soy

yo... Y si en tus planes no te ves casado de nuevo, ni con hijos ni nada por el estilo, entonces sera mejor que pongamos punto y final a esta locura...

Zuko, que hasta entonces la miraba con interes todo serio, sonrio.

Katara se sintio morir cuando lo vio hacerlo.

—.Me creerias si te dijera que mis planes son similares a los tuyos? —pregunto—. Si ya estuve una vez casado, .por que no iba a querer volver a estarlo? Y con respecto a lo otro, sera mejor que vengas antes de que decidas nada. Hay algo que tienes que saber...

Le tendio la mano y la guio a otro dormitorio. Nada mas iluminarse la instancia con una debil luz, Katara pudo ver a una niña de unos dos años, durmiendo en una cama.

Sus cabellos eran del mismo color que los de Zuko. Era muy bonita y dormia abrazada a un osito de peluche.

—Te presento a mi hija, Ursa.- Katara lo miro con intensidad y tras atar cabos, dijo:

—Esta preciosidad es la razon por la cual tu tío y tu os comportabais de manera tan extraña, no? —Zuko asintio con la cabeza—. .Por que la has ocultado hasta ahora?

—No sabia como te lo ibas a tomar, si te acabarias echando atras al descubrir que era padre. Tampoco sabia si te gustaban los niños o no, y te tenia tantas ganas, que preferia no arriesgarme.

Aquella afirmacion inflamo el ego de Katara. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se acerco a el y lo beso con la pasion renovada.

El sonido del timbre del interfono, rompio la magia del momento.

—Creo que mi taxi ya esta aqui —se lamento Katara.

—Entonces... .Nos volveremos a ver? —le pregunto mientras los dos, cogidos de la mano, fueron la cocina para atender la llamada.

Si ella decia que si, entonces estaria admitiendo que no le importaba que el fuera padre y estaria dispuesta a intentar tener una relacion seria con el. Si ponia alguna excusa, le daba largas o directamente le decia que no, entonces el tendria que admitir que todo se habia acabado entre ellos... aunque lo lamentara.

—.Es lo que realmente deseas tu? —Ya habian alcanzado la cocina y el timbre estaba sonando por segunda vez.

—Lo que yo realmente quiero es que te quedes a pasar la noche aqui conmigo para demostrarte de nuevo lo mucho que deseo estar contigo.

Katara jadeo ante tal confesion; se habia quedado tan gratamente sorprendida que no pudo articular palabra alguna. Por eso, se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

En el rostro de Zuko se dibujo una sonrisa ladeada, acompañada de una mirada picara cargada de promesas humedas.

—En ese caso, ponte de nuevo comoda, que enseguida regreso.

Zuko bajo a pagar y a despedir al taxista mientras Katara regresaba al dormitorio.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que ocurriria tras otra loca sesion de sexo, ni si las cosas les irian bien en un futuro, pero lo que si tenian claro era que lo iban a intentar y que procurarian, en los años venideros, celebrar juntos el dia de San Valentin, como acababan de hacerlo esa noche.

**Hola gente bonita! viva el zutara y el amor! y Zuko que es un papasote! hahaha (ignoren mis babas desparramadas por ahi xD).**

**Bueno antes que nada, esta historia es una adapta perteneciente a la colección de historias de San Valentin llamada " Pasión y Amor " By: El club de las escritoras (aclaro que no es la historia completa sino una de ellas xD haha).**

**Créanme si tienen la oportunidad léanla es muy hermosa! y , bueno, el sasusaku "destino casual" también es una adapta. Mi idea es usar algunas de sus historias para hacer adaptas ehehe x3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado como quedó, besos! dejen sus reviews! y sugerencias,coments , sus números de teléfono si quieren no pasa nada xD. **

**Byeee.**


End file.
